The Princess in the Yellow Cloak
by oncerfandom
Summary: AU: Regina never activates the dark curse so Emma Swan grows up a normal life until she discovers her magical powers after she is given a gift from her Aunt Red, a yellow cloak which protects the princess from dark magic. She grows up an meets a mysterious knight and sets out to find out what happened to the dark curse however a new threat wants to activate the curse...
1. Chapter 1 The Start of a Happy Ending?

**The Start of a Happy Ending? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Once Upon A Time characters**

Why isn't it working? Regina Mills stood in front of the swirling purple fire, watching the flames reach out and lick the cool air. Her peers watched with caution as the fire dimmed down into a small spark of light; in an instant it was gone. There was a cackle of laughter coming from a dark dwarf which was hunched over looking at the failed dark curse. Regina was outraged, her insides were fuelled with anger, with one flick of her wrist the dwarf was turned into stone, his laughter still shown on his gray skin. Purple smoke smothered her as she transported to Rumpelstiltskins cell.

"What must I do to enact this curse?" Regina asked, glaring at the scaly creature in the cell.

"You need to sacrifice a heart." The creature answered.

"I sacrificed my prize steed." She pointed out, her anger welling up inside her.

"A horse?" He shouted. "This is the Curse to end all curses! You think a horse is going to do? Great power requires great sacrifice. The heart you need must come from something much more precious." Rumpelstiltskin stated.

"Tell me what will suffice." She asked getting closer him.

"The heart of the thing you love most." He answered, his thin lips curving into a smile.

She felt as though she had been stabbed. She only had one thing left that she truly loved, that was always there for her when no one else was and she wasn't sure if she would give that up to watch someone else suffer. Purple smoke engulfed her again as she transported back to her dark castle and stormed into her main room. She could feel the tears coming as she had that tickling feeling in her throat.

"What happened? What did Rumpelstiltskin say?" Her innocent father asked her as he walked in behind her.

"I have to cut the heart out of the thing I love most." She answered, barely able to look at her worried father.

Realization draws on his face as he replies, "Me..."

"Daddy I don't know what to do." She looks at him, a single tear slipping down her face.

He drifts over to her and smiles and wipes the tear from her cheek and kisses her forehead before he hugs her. "I just want you to be happy." He whispers.

She pulls away and smiles. Regina then realized that all she needed was her father, which he was all she had left, she couldn't lose that. She wouldn't find someone to fill that hole in her heart. She paced the room thinking of her new decision. The only happiness she had left or to watch Snow White suffer. At that moment it was like the light in her heart returned, warming her dark heart and bringing a smile back to her face as she stopped in front of her loving father.

"Daddy, I chose you. You loved me from the beginning and stood by me. We could move away somewhere quiet and never see Snow White again. Where should we go?" She asked him

He stood there in front of his daughter, speechless until he gathered the first words that came into his head.

"I heard Sherwood Forest is pretty quiet and peaceful." He smiled at her.

_**Meanwhile **_

The pain was unbearable. Snow White looked at Prince Charming, the sweat and tears dripping from her.

"One more push, I can see her head." Doc said, encouraging the princess the hold on.

Charming looked at his wife and nodded, holding her hand as she gave her final push. "Push, Push" He shouts over her screams. She moans as her child is brought into the world. The cry of the infant makes everyone smile. Snow sighs as tears fall down her cheeks as Charming hands over their daughter to her. The soft pink baby with blue eyes looks up at her mother; her tiny fists clenched patting her white blanket with the name 'Emma' knitted in lilac. Snow and Charming share a look, smiling at each other then to their daughter.

A flutter of blue light glides into the room. The blue fairy smiles at the new family and whispers "I bring good news"

The couple turn their heads and look at her, both confused and worried. Snow's smile fades as she realises something.

"The wardrobe… It only takes one." She looks at her husband then to the blue fairy. Her heart slowly breaking.

"Actually your majesties, there will be no further need for the wardrobe..." The couple looks at her shocked and bewildered to this news. "The Evil Queen seems to have retreated to Sherwood Forest with her father, the curse not activated. You are safe to stay here with Emma." The blue fairy smiles over at the infant as Emma plays with the blanket in amusement.

"We're safe?" Snow looks at Charming, her smile widens as ears run down her face. "Emma, looks like you're going to grow up here like Mommy and Daddy." Snow whispers to her daughter before she plants a soft kiss on her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2 An Unexpected Gift

_**5 years later…**_

The soft autumn breeze sweeps through the tall grass, giving the blades of grass the impression of dancing. The sun emitting warm rays across the kingdom. A small girl slightly taller than the grass runs through the field, her warm blonde curls bouncing off her shoulders as her laughter is heard from a distance.

"Mommy quick come save me. Daddy is chasing me again." She shouts as she runs towards her mother who is sitting in the clearing on a sunset orange blanket. Snow White giggles at her daughter as she runs into her arms, her husband running close behind and out of breath.

"She's getting faster; I could barely stay a meter behind her." Charming jokes as he sits on the blanket and helping himself to some cupcakes that Granny gave to them for Emma's birthday. But before he can take a bite, the cupcake is gone from his hand as his daughter swipes it from him and bites into it.

Snow laughs and looks at Charming. "What can I say; she has her mother's bandit qualities." She turns to daughter who has finished the cupcake and licking the icing off her fingers. "Didn't you share any with Daddy?" She asks as she tickles her daughter, and Emma squeals with laughter. When she stops laughing she turns to her parents and smiles.

"Mommy, when are we seeing auntie Red?" She asks her mother

"Auntie Red should be along sometime, I'm sure she can find us." She answers, winking at her husband and looking around. They had planned a picnic for Emma's 5th Birthday and Red had come across the quiet clearing in the middle of the forest just outside their castle.

They were just finishing lunch as Red appeared at the end of the clearing and walking towards them with her basket which looked rather full. Emma of course saw her first and got up from drinking her juice and ran to her favourite aunt. Red scooped her up in her arms and giggled.

"Hey Em, how's my favourite birthday girl?" She asked her 'niece'

"I'm really good Auntie Red, I got lots of presents from all my friends and Mommy and Daddy." The young girl grinned at her.

"Well speaking of presents… I have one for you from me!" She carried Emma to her parents and sat down with them, sitting Emma on her knee. "Emma, I know your favourite colour is yellow right? And that you love to try on my cloak sometimes" She winked at Snow and Charming at the word 'sometimes'. Red pulled back the small blanket on her basket to reveal a soft yellow fabric; she lifted it out and handed it to Emma.

"I get a cloak?" She smiled up at her aunt and gave her a hug before she tried it on. It was small and fitted her perfectly. The yellow fabric had gold designs, swirls and patterns that stood out. Emma ran around the adults with her new cloak on and giggling.

"I wanted to get Emma something that she could keep for a long time… I asked the blue fairy to make some adjustments, nothing serious. Just that as Emma grows, so does the cloak so that it will fit her all the time and that it conceals her from dark magic." She looked at the unsure parents and smiled and to her surprise they gave in and nodded.

Emma had ran out of the clearing and into the forest, The sun left a pattern on the forest floor as it peaked through the thick and thin branches. Emma hoped along and found a fallen tree across a ledge which she found out, at the bottom was a river. She remembered all her mother and father's adventure stories which had them facing the 'bad guys' and going on treks to faraway places. She tiptoed on the fallen tree, her arms spread out to keep her balance…

"Emma, honey where are you?" Her mother shouted as she stood up looking around for her daughter.

Red soon caught her scent and followed it as the Charmings followed behind, worried and hoping that their daughter hadn't gone too far. The three adults soon stopped clear as they saw the 5 year old walking across the fallen tree. They shouted over for her to get down and this scared the young girl so much that she lost her balance and fell on one side towards the river below which was about an 8 foot drop. The adults ran towards her to realise that Emma hadn't fallen into the river…

Emma had been floating about a foot drop down and was rising to the surface where her shocked parents and aunt stood. Snow looked around for the fairies or Rumpelstiltskin or even Regina, who she hadn't seen in almost 5 and half years. But no one was there just Emma, floating by herself.

Snow and Charming packed up the picnic and hurried back to the castle as Red ran back to Grannys to tell her what happened. Snow called out for the blue fairy when they reached the safety of their own home.

"She was just floating there, she didn't fall to the bottom and there was no one with magical properties around to do this and Charming or Red couldn't have done it." She questioned the fairy who was floating in front of them, listening to their story.

"I knew this day would come." The fairy replied to the couple.

"What, what do you mean? Is it dark magic?" Charming asked her.

"Well no, Emma was wearing her cloak so that conceals her from any dark magic and none of you have magical properties…However Emma does." She looked at the utterly confused parents. "Emma you see, was born out of true love." The blue fairy smiled at the couple. "True love is the most powerful magic of all. Emma has that magic, but she cannot control it. It seems like it only shows in her instincts."

Snow and Charming looked at each other, exchanging worried looks but then nodded at each other.

"Could you teach her how to conceal it or control it?" Charming asked.

The blue fairy nodded. "We shall teach her how to control it, use it in specific situations like when she is in danger."

Snow looked at the floor and thought for a while of how she was so against magic and now her daughter has the most powerful magic of all and then looked Charming and The blue fairy and sighed. "Well isn't this the unexpected gift?"


	3. Chapter 3 The Knight in Shining Armour

It had almost been 13 years since Emma discovered her magical powers. She had been taking magic lessons from the fairies, firstly Blue taught her until she was 13 then she was introduced to a young fairy just back from 'adventures' when really Emma knew that Tinkerbell had her wings taken away when she tired to help the evil queen. It was only when her powers were discovered that Blue had found Tinkerbell in a land called Neverland. She was given her wings back and resumed training until Emma turned 13, it was then the young fairy was introduced to the popular princess.

"Emma, are you even paying attention?" Tinkerbell asked the teenager.

They were sitting in the clearing, The tall grass had been cut down and a fence surrounded the edges of the clearing. Snow had asked the dwarves to do this as Emma began training. There was no way she would nearly loose her again. As Emma grew older, she saw no need for the fence as she had no interest in wandering off into the forest.

The 17 year old turned to Tink and smiled, her blonde curls put up into a bun. "Yes Tink, you were saying that Water is a free element and it will take some time to be able to control it." The two girls had been best friends now for 3 years, Tinkerbell only being 3 years older. Emma knew how to please Tink and reciting what she said was it.

"Okay, I want you to try and move the water in this bowl to this one." She answered pointing to the water in the bowl. Tink knew that Emma would master the elements within a number of lessons, whereas it would usually take up to months.

Emma focused, her eyes drifiting from one bowl to another. Slowly the water began to rise, each droplet attaching to another to make one large droplet. The water shook as it moved across the cool air and splashed into the other bowl. Tink smiled approvingly at Emma.

"You learn at twice the speed as other people would Emma, that's a good thing. It means that by the time you turn 18 your training will be over and you will be able to use your magic freely." Tinkerbell said sarcastically. She knew Emma wasn't allowed to use her magic outside of lessons, but Emma being her mother's daughter used her magic to her advantage. Transporting from her bedroom to the great hall or the stables. Her mother, Snow White disapproved of magic but she promised her daughter that she could use it once she finished her training and Blue approved.

"It's not like I'm using it to steal a carriage or build a clock tower, transporting and making gifts for birthdays I've forgotten about…yes" She smiled shyly. Tinkerbell giggled and waved her wand and the bowls disappeared.

'Todays lesson went well, Emma is flying through training.' Tinkerbell wrote into her notes. She then stood up and dusted the grass of her emerald short dress and helped Emma up. Emma dusted the grass off of her lilac dress and lifted one of her most prize possessions off of the blanket. Her yellow cloak still looked new as if Red had given it to her yesterday. She draped it around her shoulders and tied it at her collarbone. She took the pins out of her hair and let her hair flow and bounce below her shoulders, she pulled her hood up which hid most of her golden curls. Tinkerbell packed up the blankets and said goodbye to Emma, she trusted her to walk home or transport back home by herself.

Purple smoke engulfed the princess and she was gone. Her feet softly landed just outside of the fence, she stood in the forest wondering whether to go straight back home or to have a walk. She chose the walk, her cloak would protect her from any dark magic and the rest she thought she could handle.

It was spring time which explained the daffodils which were scattered around the forest floor, the trees covered in different shades of green coloured leaves, all different shapes. Emma smiled, she thought the forest was beautiful in the spring time. Full of colour and peaceful.. That was when she heard a twig snap, she spun her body around to face a knight in full armour. The helmet was removed to reveal a man, probably in his mid twenties. He looked rather annoyed that he had been caught out. Emma stepped closer to him, she now saw that he had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. He smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"I..er.. didn't mean to scare you love." He said to her, looking uncomfortable.

"You were sneaking up behind me but you didn't mean to scare me." She raised her eye brows, her hood still covering most of her face.

"I was just passing by and I didn't want to creep you out if I was walking past you." He said, trying to get a look at the girl's face. She noticed this and pulled back her hood, her curls now behind her shoulders and hanging on her back. She smiled at the young man. He smiled at her, he thought she was beautiful, he soon looked away as he realised he was staring at her.

"Oh..I see, you're a knight why haven't I seen you before? What's your name?" She asked getting closer to him, her eyebrow raised and a smile on her face.

"I'm not from this kingdom. Killian Jones love, what's yours" He smirked at her. He looked at her as she got closer, her dress hugged her figure.

"Emma Swan, _Princess_ Emma." She answered as she watched Killian raise his eyebrows and smile. 'God he looked sexy when he did that' she thought. Killian knelled before he and looked up at the princess.

"Your majesty, Killian at your service." He stated as he stood up. He removed his armour and smiled "It was getting hot in there, love." He flirted. Wait was he flirting with her? Emma's cheeks began to heat as she blushed. Killian was wearing all black leather, his chest visible through his black vest. He really was sexy. If he was flirting she would flirt back.

"Could you perhaps escort me back to my castle? It's not far from here, just in case I come across… trouble.." She asked him, she bit her lip seductively. Killian knew that she was flirting back so he went with it.

"Of course, love anything for a beautiful princess." He took her arm and starting walking with her towards her castle. Emma blushed, he thought she was beautiful. His arms were muscular and softly linked with hers. She knew that talking with strangers was against her parents rules but she was almost an adult… Maybe meeting Killian was the start of her own adventure


	4. Chapter 4 The Truth about the Darkness

The Truth about the Darkness

It wasn't long before Emma and Killian had reached the outskirts of her castle, then into the castle grounds. Emma knew every entrance and even created her own, but she wasn't in trouble…this time, so she didn't need a secretive entrance or a back door. However she did tell Killian to let go of her, as her father was a little overprotective about his daughter. If he caught her with any boy she would get quizzed about the boy… 'Where is he from?', 'How long have you known him?' etc. She rolled her eyes at the thought.

Killian was keen to make sure she got back safely and that he would see her again, it's not every day you come across a beauty like Emma he thought. They passed the dwarves who looked Killian up and down rather disapprovingly but didn't move. Emma moved swiftly as she was as light as a feather. Graceful like her mother, but strong and passionate like her father.

They entered the grand hall, Killian a few paces away from Emma… just in case her father got the wrong idea to soon. The grand hall was magnificent, the sun shone through the glass balconies and into the hall, creating wonderful golden patterns on the floor. Emma then strolled into the throne room with Killian slowly following her.

Her parents sat at the end of the room, perched on tall thrones each with different carvings. Emma's smaller empty throne was beside them. Snow still looked young, as if she had never aged after the birth of her daughter. Her black hair tied up like her mother's, Queen Eva. She wore her white jacket and trousers; Snow wasn't a big fan on dresses and only wore them on special occasions. Charming sat beside his wife smiling and talking to her and their guests, Red and Granny. He looked slightly older but still hadn't aged very much. The scar on his chin where his wife had hit him with a rock on their first encounter was still there and still visible.

"Mother, Father, I'd like you to meet Killian Jones. He was a gentleman and escorted me from training back here." Emma spoke nervously towards her parents. Charming looked at Killian, eyeing him as his wife spoke.

"Emma honey, you know the rules about strangers…" Snow replied, shyly smiling at Killian.

"Yes Mother but there was a bear and I panicked and screamed, Killian here saved me from the bear right before it was going to attack." Emma lied, she had learned over the years that she was a very good liar and her mother wasn't one for asking many questions, her father on the other hand was.

"Killian, it's nice to meet you I'm Emma's Father, James. If you don't mind me asking but what brings you to our kingdom, I've never seen you before." Charming eyed Killian suspiciously as he spoke.

"Your Majesty, I'm not from this kingdom, I come from a place called Neverland. Some time ago I found a way back to the Enchanted Forest and was looking for a job of sorts, I stumbled upon your daughter's screams and she offered to take me back here and help me find a job." Killian looked at Charming, trying to win him over and smiled politely. Charming looked back and sat in silence for a while until he stood up and strolled over to Killian.

"If it is a job you are looking for, I shall give you one. You can chose, either a knight in my kingdom, a bodyguard for my daughter, or a stable boy."Charming knew that giving the bodyguard job to a complete stranger was crazy but he had a strange feeling about Killian, like he was trustworthy and if not, his daughter could handle herself.

"A bodyguard for your daughter suits me well. I have previously looked after a young boy a few years younger than your daughter so it shouldn't be too bad." He admitted, he remembered Bae, about how his last words to him was that all he cared about was himself and this was his chance to prove Bae wrong, that he could care for others.

"Very well then, Killian you will watch over Emma until she turns 18, make sure she stays out of harm's way and after you finish this job you can decide to stay here and become a knight or travel back to Neverland." The King stated. "I shall have someone prepare your sleeping chambers and get you some new clothes." He looked strangely at Killian's leather outfit.

"Right this way Sir" A short plump woman with pale orange hair, guided Killian to his sleeping chamber and told him that dinner would be served in two hours. He thanked her and decided to take a bath. The warm water ran into a large marble bath, he added the soap and slowly undressed and gently set himself in and closed his eyes, finally relaxing.

Emma had sat on her throne beside her parents who looked at each other and then to her. She didn't see any problems; this man had no job and had been given one and a roof over his head and food on his plate. She looked at her parents with her best puppy dog eyes, hoping to not get in trouble.

"Emma , you can't just invite a man off the streets and into our home. For all we know, this man could be a experienced murderer." Her mother said softly, she hated telling her daughter off.

"Technically Dad did the inviting into our home, but Killian save me from a bear attack. If all else fails, we all know that I can take care of myself." She moaned.

"Em, we haven't told you something and we where waiting until you finished training and were 18 but I guess you could be in danger so we need to tell you now." Her father admitted. Emma looked worried and felt sick to the stomach in case she was adopted or something.

"Just before you were born, your mother and I were informed of a dark curse, one that would take everyone in the Enchanted Forest to another land and wipe our memories. You were our saviour and we had planned to transport your mother while pregnant with you to this land to raise you to become the saviour and break the curse. However the evil queen, Regina, had other plans she was almost about to add the last ingredient to the curse but she couldn't. She ran off with her father out of our kingdom, the curse still yet to be activated. You were born moments after she made this decision and we raised you here. The wardrobe Gepetto had made to transport you and your mother, was safely hidden in this castle away from anyone. If someone were to add the last ingredient to the curse, we wouldn't be able to see you until you broke the curse in this other land." Charming explained very slowly.

Emma sat there in shock, all her life she was told that before her mother and father were married the queen ran into hiding and was never heard of again. She never felt special, if she mattered to anyone but her family but now she was told that she would have be raised to break a dark curse she didn't even know how to break. She nodded understanding her parent's fears about losing her. She stood up and hugged both of them and whispered "Mom, Dad I love you"

From that moment on, Emma Swan knew what she had to do. She had to find the dark curse and destroy it or else everyone she loved, her parents, Red and Granny, Tinkerbell, the dwarves, would all be torn from her.


	5. Chapter 5 Starry Eyed

**Teasing everyone with the captainswan ;) Loving it. Really hope you enjoy this chapter I had a bit of writers block during the middle. Should be fine, actually love writing this. I'm sort of dropping a few 'Frozen' easter eggs in this story so see if you can find them and write them in the comments. **

* * *

Emma hadn't slept much that night, her mind racing from 'what if' situations to 'if only' statements. She sat up in her bed at around 4am looking a candle. She remembered her mother telling her stories that when her mother had woken up from nightmares in a cold sweat, her father used to light a candle to keep the bad dreams away. In Emma's case it was to allow her to get some sleep and to clear her head. She found a scented candle on top of her cream wooden dresser and lit it with the snap of her fingers. Yet she still felt as if she wouldn't be getting any sleep soon. She found her dressing gown and pulled it on, its soft furry touch brought comfort to her as she walked out onto her balcony to get some fresh air.

The night air was crisp and the stars lighted up the coal black sky. Her kingdom was at rest except for the night guards who stood around the castle walls on watch for any trouble. She leaned again the balcony wall painted a shade of peach when she was born. She looked around her room and remembered that her mother had told her she was spoilt since the day her mother knew she was pregnant. She still had her unicorn mobile that hung on top of her crib; it was hanging outside like one of her mother's hanging plants. All her stuffed animals sat on top of one of her chests that held all her baby clothes and toys inside.

"I thought a princess needed her sleep." A familiar voice said, breaking the peaceful silence. She turned and looked upwards to find Killian on his balcony a floor above her and to her. Great, this was all she needed, her bodyguard bossing her into bed like a 5 year old.

"I couldn't sleep, why are you up this late?" She asked, as she sat herself in her lounger chair on her balcony.

"I don't sleep much; I heard a noise and decided to check it out. It was just your balcony door opening I guess." He grinned, he stood up straight and revealed that he was shirtless and that he was pretty fit. I felt my cheeks burn and I blushed

"And I thought my father was Charming." I answered sarcastically, but inside I knew I was flirting.

He raised his eyebrows and smiled, his eyes met mine for a short period of time until I looked away.

"Your Majesty, I find myself more than charming." He teased, biting his lip to seal the deal.

"I'll be the judge of that. Call me Emma or Em, I rather be the normal one in my family." I half smiled back at him. I never thought I was beautiful. My mother was the 'fairest of them all'. I was her daughter, I had her long eyelashes and curly hair and apparently her chin which I never took notice of. I had my father's sharp jaw line and soft eyes.

"Well then Swan, I assure you I don't think you are normal but I'm sure I'll find out later. I'm off to bed or inside, it seems to be getting quite chilly. Goodnight Swan." He winked at me before disappearing into his room or even letting me say goodnight. The cold never bothered me but like Killian I returned inside and climbed into my queen size bed with my old baby blanket. It brought me comfort and talking to Killian had distracted me from my previous thoughts. I drifted into a deep sleep, the candle burned out around an hour later, the smell of lavender hovered around my room helping me sleep even more.

The sun rose a few hours later, its amber and coral shades making this one of the most beautiful sunrises… Shame that Emma was fast asleep, her hair covering her face and sticking up in all sorts of places. At almost ten in the morning her mother knocked her door then gently entered trying not to awaken her daughter… just yet. Emma was snoring quietly under her covers as her mother approached her bed.

"Emma… Time to get up, breakfast is being served in fifteen minutes." Her mother said softly, pulling back the covers and then laughing, Emma's hair draped over her face, and now that the covers where lifted, her snores much louder. Her mother shook her gently and sat back as her daughter sat up with her, rubbing her eyes.

"Mom, I swear I've been up for hours." She yawned and fixed her hair. Snow giggled and raised her eyebrow and looked at Emma who was half asleep and barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Really, looks like someone had an all night party without me." Snow joked and laughed.

Emma and her mother used to stay up all night and sit on her balcony looking at the stars while her mother shared stories of 'the adventures of Snow White' while Emma sat silent hanging on to her every word. They would stop talking every so often and eat biscuits and cakes they had stolen from the kitchens that afternoon. Emma dreamed of going on the adventures that her parents had when they were her age and slightly older than her.

"Come on sleep head, if you are downstairs in ten minutes, I'll make you hot chocolate and cinnamon." Her mother whispered and silently went downstairs to meet her husband in the dining hall. That was another thing Emma had from her mother, they both liked hot chocolate with cinnamon. The chocolate was made into powder and added to hot water and the cinnamon added on top with a dash of cream, just the way the girls liked it.

**Emma's POV**

Damn, Mother used the hot chocolate card on me. I haul myself out of bed and sit in front of my dresser, applying a drop of foundation and mascara and brush my hair and tie it in a side plait. I pull my dressing gown over my night gown and slip on my slippers and head for the dining hall.

It's too early for me to use magic to get to the dining hall so I take the grand staircase and drift down the stairs and into the dining hall. As usual all breakfast foods and fruits are set out on silver plates, my parents are sat at the end of the table and oh god… Killian too. I select a fruit salad and a tall glass of orange juice and head to my parents and I sit myself beside my mother, who smiles at me and hands me a mug of hot chocolate.

"If hot chocolate is offered, I'm there." I smile at my mother and turn to my father. "Morning Dad, sleep well?" I ask politely and digging in to my fruit salad.

"I did, thank you Emma but your mother tells me you didn't." He raises hi eyebrow and looks at me before reaching for the jug of water. "Couldn't sleep?" He asks, him and my mother exchanging worried looks.

"Um yeah, guess I just wasn't tired. My lesson didn't really tire me out like it usually does." I smile innocently and look at Killian who just looks confused but he smiles and continues to eat his breakfast. My father nods and we eat breakfast in silence until Killian asks to be excused, I guess he has his own bodyguard training to get to. I smile at the thought of Killian in a uniform being bossed about.

I'm still curious about the dark curse so I head to our library we have in one of our towers. The walk usually takes a while but I just close my eyes and pop! I'm already at the top and fully clothed in a crimson dress that stops at my knees and a pair of red flats, I'm not too good in heels.

The library is huge but I've heard of one bigger than this, each corner of the room is filled with shelves and piles of books. I spend nearly all day looking for a book on curses. When I do find it, it's hidden behind one of the panels of the shelves; my parents are sneaky but not as sneaky as me. The book is thick and the pages tattered and some torn. I flick through the chapters till I find what I'm looking for.

'The Dark Curse. Created by Rumpelstiltkin. Properties include, erasing memories, transporting everyone that comes in contact with the curse to another land, person who shall cast it will have happiness while others suffer.' Hmm created by Rumpelstiltskin, the dark one, this is interesting I guess he will have the answers to my questions. Mother and Father will never allow me to see him so I guess I'll have to be sneaky.

Tonight when they fall asleep, I'll transport to the dungeons and go and talk to this dangerous little man, he better have the answers I need…


	6. Chapter 6 Almost

Just before sundown, Emma crept out of the library. She had stayed there and researched the dark one and the dark curse all evening and was starving. She waved her hand and was in the castle kitchens, she had missed dinner and the leftovers where sitting on the long oak table in the middle of the kitchen. Emma grabbed a plate, knife & fork and pulled out a chair and sat down. She picked at the leftover chicken and salad and helped herself to a glass of red wine. She was going to have a risky night, she needed it. She placed her plate and utensils in the sink and headed for the door except the door was opening; she froze but soon relaxed at Killian Jones sauntered into the kitchen.

"I haven't seen you all day, love, what have you been up to?" He asked as soon as he saw her which was the second he entered the kitchen. He raised his eyebrow at her as he helped himself to a glass of orange juice.

"I was reading… in the library, guess I lost track of time." She answered shrugging her shoulders, she leaned against one of the counters, and she had plenty of time for a chat before her parents were asleep.

He didn't look too convinced but didn't say anything, just carried on drinking his orange juice. Once he had finished he leaned against the counter facing Emma.

"So what have you been up to today? Training to become my bodyguard." Emma asked laughing, Killian wasn't meant to even stay the night, he was meant to leave as soon as he made sure she got home safe but Emma didn't mind him staying.

"Actually yes, I start tomorrow. I learn quickly so from tomorrow, you and I shall be spending a lot of time together." He winked. Great, quality time with Lillian, Emma giggled and then burst of laughing, clutching her sides. Killian or as Emma was now calling him Lillian, was looking at Emma utterly confused, which made Emma laugh more.

"What is so funny? Did I miss something?" He asked, unsure whether or not to say anything else. Emma raised her finger to signal that she would tell him in a moment, once she stopped laughing and started breathing normally. It took a short period of time but she got there. She stood there with her best straight face and politely smiled at Killian.

"No offense but I just thought of a new, hilarious nickname for you… Lillian." Emma said, her lips tight together to stop her from laughing. Killian looked at Emma, not saying anything, or smiling or frowning until he started laughing.

"I thought of one for you… Emmett Swan." It wasn't as funny as Lillian but Emma still laughed with Killian until their stomachs hurt. They finally composed themselves to have a walk out into the palace gardens just as the sun had gone down.

The palace gardens had a variety of flowers and plants and then further on a variety of trees. Johanna had kept the gardens tidy, it wasn't her job but she enjoyed it, sitting out in the gardens on a summers day tending to the colourful flowers and strange plants. Emma went over and plucked up one of her favourite flowers, Snowdrops. She then went to sit beside Killian on one of the swinging lounge chairs. She twindled the flower in her fingers, examining its petals.

" Did you know my mother was named partially after these flowers?" She asked Killian, smiling. "My grandmother had my mother during on of the harshest winters and these where her favourite flowers, therefore my mother was named Snow White." She frowned, at the thought of never knowing any of her grandparents, they had all been killed or dead before she was born. Killian sat in silence until he turned her and lifted her chin.

"Don't be sad, love" He smiled at her, their faces close together. Emma looked into his eyes and smiled back then her eyes drifted to his lips and wondered whether or not if she should kiss him but her father would forbid it. He leaned in, their lips only millimetres apart..

"Emma? Are you out here?" Her mother called out from the palace. She was wrapped in her own mint green dressing gown, looks like they were going to bed soon Emma thought. She looked at Killian then whispered in his ear,

"Be out on the balcony at 11pm. Oh and wait five minutes before you come in after me or our servants will get suspicious and tell my father." She gently squeezed his hand and let go before jogging up towards her mother. Killian left on the lounge chair speechless, he had nearly just kissed the princess. He did fancy her, and she fancied him… he hoped…

"Emma, your father and I are going to bed, I wanted you in the castle before I go. What were you doing out in the gardens at this time?" Her mother asked curiously. She was over exaggerating, it was only 8pm and the moon had barely been out half an hour.

"I needed some fresh air; some of the books in the library were dusty." She lied; her mother would be fine with her in the library as she usually spent her time up there, reading about all the other realms and fascinating creatures. Her mother smiled and hugged her before she headed up to her room.

Emma spent the next half hour pacing the castle, making sure that before she went down into the dungeons her parents were fast asleep. She pulled her yellow cloak over her and headed down to the dungeons were Rumpelstiltskin was being held in. She had used her time wisely in the library and found a spell to make her footsteps silent, she cast it and approached Rumpelstiltskin.

"Well, I finally get to meet the saviour, Emma" He cackled and appeared in front of the fire light revealing his scaly skin and beady round black eyes, staring at her. She stepped forward with caution and held onto her cloak tight.

"It's nice to meet the dark one too, up close and not in books I've read in the library." She answered sarcastically as she pulled her hood back.

"Now you're here for answers, The dark curse.. where is it? Can you stop it? Etc.." He said waving his hand and rolling his eyes. "The dark curse is nothing to play with princess, you can stop it by finding the scroll it should have been cast with and ripping it in two." He stated, god this man loved his hand gestures.

"I am not going to play with it, I want it destroyed and never to be spoke of again." She spoke in a harsh tone. This made rumpelstiltskin laugh.

"Woah there, you're unlike your parents, you have fire, I like fire." He laughed.

"Where can I find the remains of the dark curse? The Evil Queen cast it outside of my kingdom, Where is it in the enchanted forest?. Mother never told me where, I guess she never knew." Emma asked, her patience running thin with this laughing buffoon.

"You should be able to find it on the forbidden mountain; it's a day's walk from Maleficent's castle, You know where that is don't you?" He asked her.

"Yes, I'll leave as soon as I can. Thank You Rumpelstiltskin." She quickly thanked him and disappeared before he could ask for any deals… She had 2 hours to kill before her 'Midnight chat with Killian'.

* * *

**Ooo Almost kissed Killian or Lillian hahaha. Dedicating the next chapter to full CaptainSwan it should be up tomorrow! But will Emma tell Killian about her secret, but he has one of his own to tell her... Find out tomorrow if their secrets will be told **


	7. Chapter 7 Midnight Whispers

**Sorry this chapter was delayed an extra day, I was feeling pretty tired and had writers block last night when I wrote it but I've just finished it and really hope you enjoy it. Emma is slightly out of character as she isn't so protective over her feelings as she never had her heart broken and hasn't had any excitement in her life or adventures of her own. So bear with me on this one. Added in a scene from 'Bleeding through' but I made it as the way I wished the scene would have went.**

* * *

Emma entered her room which was dark and freezing, damn it she forgot to close the balcony doors. She slowly crept towards the balcony, walking with caution in case she walked into something. She peered her head around the door and looked up at Killian's balcony, a candle was flickering in his room but he wasn't out yet, she had two hours to burn. She closed the doors quietly and with a wave of her hand her room was lit up by a dozen candles and a flickering warm fire in the dark fireplace.

Emma had her room re adjusted as she turned fifteen; she was given her own bathroom, fireplace and a bigger closet. She decided to take a long hot bath to relax her. Her bathroom was like any other in the castle, marble bath and sink. A large mirror above the sink, and a few cupboards to hold all her soaps, shampoos and cleansing gels. As she was waiting on her bath to fill up with hot water she added some scented bubble bath to calm her. She quickly combed and brushed her hair before undressing and slipping into her bath. Emma lay there for until the water started to get cold; with a flick of her wrist the water was hot again.

She knew when she had to get out as her skin started to prune. She quickly washed her hair and herself before shaving her legs and climbing out of the bath and wrapping herself in one of the fluffy white towels that sat on the sink. The room was steamy as she dried off and let the water run out and down the drain.

With her hair wrapped tight in a towel and another larger towel wrapped around her body she went into her bedroom which smelled of roses. She opened her closet and picked out one of her lilac tank tops and tight purple bottoms. Casual yet flirty. Emma quickly applied a small amount of coca butter to her skin before putting on her top and bottoms. She looked at the clock on her wall, she had forty five minutes.

It was then that Emma realised how thankful she was for magic. She moved her hands across her head and her hair was dry, which would usually take thirty minutes (without her magic). She braided her hair quickly then started on her makeup. She applied a small amount of foundation then concealer to hide her imperfections. A few coats of mascara and then putting a small amount of blush on. She brushed her teeth and then added some peach lip gloss.

Emma sat herself comfortably on her bed; her legs crossed with a book about this land without magic and began to read for the last ten minutes. She could hardly read, every few sentences she would check her clock. Before the clock stroke eleven she untied her braid and let her fall down her back and shoulders, it was naturally curly which she loved.

She waited at least five minutes before strolling out onto her balcony but was surprised to see Killian already sitting on her lounge chair; he had climbed from his balcony to hers. It wasn't her initial plan but she liked the idea. He looked up and gazed at Emma before realising he must have been staring and looked away trying to hide his grin.

"Evening Swan, I must say you're looking prettier than usual." He said almost whispering the last part before winking at her, making her blush but she could blame the makeup.

"Why thank you Killian, you look more handsome than usual." She replied, half smiling. Wait did she just call him handsome? Damn it. He smiled at her, she couldn't help but look into his eyes, and they were just beautiful, so blue. Killian stood up to face her; he was just slightly taller than her, his face just inches away from hers.

"So Swan, are you going to tell me why I'm here? Why I climbed onto your balcony?" He grinned at her, his eyebrow slightly raised and his face getting closer to hers.

"Technically I didn't ask you to climb down here." Emma answered sarcastically, looking at his eyes then his lips.

"Would you like me to leave then?" He asked almost whispering.

"No, that won't be necessary." She said smiling, before his hand went around her and onto her neck before he softly kissed her softly. Emma kissed him back a little more passionately; she wasn't really used to gentle kisses…

She wrapped her arms around his muscular body, deepening the kiss. Killian pulled her in closer to him as he slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth, after a moment they were kissing passionately out on the balcony under the twinkling stars. Emma thought about where she was and realised if someone were to see her, she would be grounded for making out with her bodyguard.

She wrapped her legs around his body as he lifted her up and carried her into her room and set her on the bed. She had locked the door before she got in the bath and cunningly cast a spell to make the walls soundproof…just in case.

Killian's hand crept up her legs and under her top and rested below her breasts, he didn't want to move too fast. Although he liked his speed very much. She encouraged him to go on by putting her hand on top of his and moving it up.

"Emma, I can't. I don't want to take advantage of you, let's slow things down?" He whispered as he gently left a trail of kisses along her neck. She nodded slowly and sat up.

"I also have to tell you something before we decide anything." He looked at her unsurely.

"I was sent to your kingdom by an unknown source, they said that if I gain your family's trust I could have something in return. The promised me this and even proved that they would do it." He revealed to her his prosthetic hand, how could she have missed it she thought, although it did look very convincing, skin coloured all the natural lines and shadows. He took it off and pulled from his one of his pockets from his jacket a shiny but also sharp hook and replaced the hand with the hook.

"Also, I'm not a knight. You will have probably guessed, your father too. That I'm a pirate, my ship 'The Jolly Roger' is docked a few miles from here about a day and a half's walk. I want to change, Emma I really do. I'll go there tomorrow and send the person a message saying I won't do it even for my hand." He looked deeply into Emma's eyes searching for a response as she sat there speechless.

"I…um never guessed actually, I just thought you had a thing for leather and pirate books, if you do as you say, I'll give you a second chance and I also have a secret." She looked at him, wondering if she could trust him but that was still debatable. Well the entire kingdom knew so she didn't care.

"I'm the product of true love, I have the most powerful magic and I'm learning how to control it. I know all the basics plus some advanced and most of the spells now. I'm also the saviour, there would have been a dark curse before I born, and I was meant to go through a portal and save everyone. The dark curse was never activated and I'm going to go and find it and destroy it after I turn eighteen which is in 5 months, so I'll have enough time to prepare." She finished with a sigh and sat in silence as Killian looked at her in disbelief about her magic. He knew about the dark curse and the Charming's daughter being the saviour but the magic part he didn't believe.

"You wanna see something really impressive?" She asked, with a grin on her face.

Emma waved her hand and Killian's hook was hanging on one of her lamps. Emma giggled and looked at the hook then back to Killian. He watched and smiled finally believing her. He got up and went to get his hook back. Emma preferred the hook, it was… more adventurous to her.

"That's bad form Swan, tampering with a man's hook." He said sarcastically as he returned and sat in front of her. Killian looked at her clock and realised it was nearly midnight and he had to leave, he sighed and stood up.

"I must go, Swan. It's getting late." He said as he walked to her balcony. She walked a few paces behind him and before he left, he turned to her and placed his hand around her body before passionately kissing her goodbye. Once the kiss was over they smiled at each other.

"What was that for?" She asked surprised at this passionate kiss.

"It's for goodbye." He said, half smiling at her before he climbed the walls and jumped onto his balcony and disappeared into his room.

Emma did the same, she came into her room and closed the balcony doors and climbed into bed, one thousand thoughts rushing through her head as she closed her eyes with a smile on her face. With a wave of her hand, the candles had gone out and her room was again in darkness as Emma Swan dreamt of Killian for the first time.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews so far!They really help me get motivated into writing these. I usually write them before I go to sleep each night so there should be an update at least every 24 hours? I try to keep them long and interesting so I take the whole next day thinking of how the next chapter should play out. Please keep leaving your reviews, I love reading them. I'll also answer any questions in this part here. **


	8. Chapter 8 Family and Fears

**Shorter chapter than yesterday's post but this one I tried to make it all about Emma's family****. **

**So here is a Family Fluff chapter... Enjoy and leave a review :) x**

* * *

Almost 5 months had passed since the evening with Killian. He had become one of Charming's closest and trustworthy friends. Killian and Emma had hidden their romance with each other from her parents but in the end the whole castle knew about them meeting in the castle gardens each night at exactly 11pm. Her mother became suspicious about the whole idea of her daughter creeping off in the night to the gardens, Snow eventually found her and Killian having a picnic in the summer in one of the nearby fields. She accepted it on one condition that Killian would never hurt her daughter, He agreed on his own condition that Charming wasn't to be told until Emma felt ready to tell him…

The sun had risen in the sapphire sky as the castle was already a buzz preparing for the princess' 18th birthday. It was then Emma decided to tell her father about Killian.

Snow White sneaked into her daughter's room to wake her up at half eleven that morning, Emma was a heavy sleeper and slept until nearly noon if she wasn't already woken up. Her mother went and sat beside her, Snow smiled at her daughter thinking about how tomorrow night it would change a lot of things in her life. For one, Emma could now use magic freely, secondly her romance with Killian would be exposed to her father and thirdly Emma was heading off to destroy the dark curse… that part her mother didn't know about.

"Emma honey, it's half eleven you have to get up. We have to finish the preparations for tomorrow." Snow spoke to her daughter, slowly removing the blonde curls from Emma's face. Of course, as usual the graceful and delicate princess was snoring loudly and her hair in a mess of curls. Snow laughed and kissed her daughter's forehead to be softly pushed away by Emma who had know awoken from her slumber.

"Mother, can you not finish it? It's not even noon." Emma replied groggily as she rolled over and pulled her covers over her head. Snow was then on her feet and at the end of the bed. She grabbed the covers and swiped them from on top of Emma to on the floor. A muffled groan was heard from the annoyed teenager.

"No, do you remember the last time you asked me to do that? As soon as you walked in the room you hated everything I had decided upon." Snow said, she admitted that for a thirteen birthday party everything did not have to be pink and fluffy. Emma laughed as she sat up and pushed her hair out of her face and rubbed her eyes.

"A thirteen year old princess does not need fluffy animals and pink bows and sparkles." She replied to her mother, smartly raising her eyebrow and grinning. Snow just shrugged her shoulders and pouted.

"Breakfast is ending in 45 minutes; you better get up and are down there. Your father and I will be out for the day running some errands so you will have to finish it all by yourself. You become an adult tomorrow so this gives you a trail run." Snow said sarcastically heading for the door.

"And if I don't do well in this trail run?" Emma asked her mother, waiting for her smart response.

"Then you can stay seventeen forever." Her mother replied before disappearing into the hallway and closing her door.

* * *

Emma was downstairs, fully dressed and ready with a click of her fingers. However she was still half asleep. At the dining table she spilt her hot chocolate all down her shirt and with a sigh, the stain was gone. She ate two fried eggs and a few slices of bacon before excusing herself from the table and strolled into the main hall where all her servants and planner were waiting.

"Emma, the lilac or lemon coloured ribbons?" Someone said.

"Emma, the invitations were sent out, any last minute additions?" Someone else asked. People were asking her all sorts of questions, all at the one time. Her ears were ringing as she waved her hand to silence them.

"Lilac and Lemon coloured ribbons, no last additions, one hundred lilac and lemon balloons to be scattered around the ballroom, Alcohol shall be served to our older guests and from sixteen upwards." Emma said slowly and loud enough so everyone could here and write it all down. This was going to be a long day.

About 3 dozen more decisions were made before all the preparations were complete and the setting up began. Emma's head was banging and her ears again ringing. She decided to talk a walk out in the garden to clear her thoughts and try to become stress free.

* * *

Emma went and sat beside the snowdrop flowerbed and gazed out at her kingdom. Before she was gently tapped on the shoulder.

"I'm not interrupting any deep thoughts am I?" Emma turned to see one of her favourite people in her life, her aunt Red. Emma smiled and signalled her to sit down before resting her head on Red's shoulder.

"Red, can I just be seventeen forever? Becoming an adult sounds scary and then before I know it, I'm Queen and I'll have to rule this kingdom by myself. " Emma whispered to her Aunt, cuddling into her like she did as a child. Red was one of the small amount of people, which Emma could act like this around. Red wrapped her arms around Emma and hugged her tight.

"I know it sounds really scary, and if I'm honest, becoming an adult was very scary for me but my case is different." Red giggled at her niece. "But I know that you becoming an adult doesn't change much, There will be people who will except you to be all sorts of things and they might look at you differently. I mean I don't know why they would think anything bad, you're so sweet I mean you can freely snap your fingers and give me a cupcake." She joked, but Emma snapped her fingers and basket of cupcakes appeared on her lap. Red velvet was Red's favourite.

"I will just have to prove to people that becoming an adult doesn't change me. That if I want to change things I'm going to have to go out there and change them myself."Emma smiled at Red and cuddled into her. They spent the rest of the evening eating the cupcakes and talking about everything from Red and her mother's stories to little memories that Emma and Red had shared in her life. At that moment everything was perfect until Emma remembered that she had to tell her father about Killian the next evening…


	9. Chapter 9 Ballgowns and Surprises

**SO SORRY about not posting the past 4 days, very busy with back to school and exams and going places. I tired to make it up to you guys in writing a good chapter about Emma's 18th Birthday. Some moments will be inspired by episodes or character quotes from the show. Leave a review and let me know what you think x**

* * *

Emma had spent the next day preparing for her ball. Everyone was helping out even Killian! He did have some trouble with the balloons but Emma found it hilarious when his hook would pop one and had the frustrated, childish look on his face. Her Mother had been upstairs in her room, preparing her ball gown with Granny, Red and Tinkerbell; Emma had been told that she was forbidden to go into her room until sunset.

The Ballroom was sparkling by sunset. The floors had been moped and swiped so you could see your reflection. There was lilac and lemon coloured ribbons tied all around the walls, every so often there would be a lilac-lemon bow that was tied in the middle of the ribbon. In each corner and scattered around the room was 6 balloons, 3 lemon and 3 lilac and tied together. There was a buffet table in the left hand side serving all kinds of foods from fruit salads to cupcakes. But in the centre of the table stood the 4 tier cake. Iced to perfection, lemon and raspberry flavoured icing dotted around each tier and a sugar coated design on the side of each tier.

As the sun set, Emma made her way up to her room slowly taking each stair at a time, preparing herself for an embarrassing dress with puffed sleeves and a huge bottom. When she made it to her room she could her muffled giggles and whispers from the inside. She knocked the door gently and Tinkerbell appeared in the doorway, quickly closing the door before Emma could get a glimpse of the inside.

"Happy Birthday Emma! Blue says you passed your test and are now free to use magic!" Tinkerbell said excitedly before squeezing Emma with a tight hug. "But before we go in, I have to blindfold you… we don't want you seeing your ball gown too early." She said smiled before putting a black short piece of material around Emma's Face and tying it at the back. Emma heard her door being opened and felt Tink gently push her inside and guide her into the middle of the room. Tink quickly pulled the blindfold off and revealed to Emma her dress.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Emma!" They all shouted, throwing their arms up and sprinkling glitter around Emma.

The dress itself was perfect. Small thin sleeves with two white feathers attached, sliver designs ran down from the sleeves and onto the corset. The material looked as if it had been wrapped to the left and glitter made it sparkle. The colour was baby blue and she knew it look good on her. The bottom wasn't as puffy as she thought, it was just enough that when twirled it would float out and the glittery net material would glide through the air. She just smiled, with tears in her eyes and thanked her family for doing this for her.

Emma sat on her chair in front of her mirror as Tinkerbell did her makeup and Red styled her hair. When they were finished she could cry, she looked like an actual princess for once. Her hair had been swept into a simple yet beautiful bun and her fringe swept to her ear, Red had also placed a tiara like hair band on the top her head. Tink had done an amazing job transforming her natural look into a glittery, fresh look. Her eyes had a tint of blue sparkly eyeshadow just dabbed on; she had a thin line of black eyeliner and a slight wing, her lashes long and slightly curled. Emma's cheeks were slightly a rose pink colour and her cheekbones brought out by an amazing job of contouring with bronzer. She also had a peach lipstick with a touch of peach flavoured lipgloss.

"I really don't know how many times, I'll have to say thank you guys. You did an amazing job and I'm so grateful to have use." She smiled before getting up and having a group hug. The group of women who were now acting like teenage girls exited the room to go and get ready, leaving Emma to sit out on her balcony and look out at her kingdom and sooner than later watch as the guests arrive.

She watched as all the carriages arrived and her guests stepped out, Cinderella in her beautiful ball gown that got her Prince, Katherine and Fredrick with their own son; sixteen? Emma thought. She sat back and closed her eyes. 'I'm really eighteen; I've passed my test to use magic. I'm growing up.' She thought as she smiled. The night sky was now a deep shade of navy and it was lit up by a crescent moon and twinkling stars, scattered across the sky. Everyone had arrived and was waiting for her downstairs in the ball room, at the bottom of their grand staircase.

Emma slipped on her blue heels and carefully made her way down the corridor and down the grand staircase stopping when she saw the ball room. There were lanterns lit around the ceiling and people chatting and laughing, drinking and eating. She took a breath before slowly taking one step at a time down the staircase and into the ball room. She heard multiple gasps and whispers as people started to notice her. Her parents and family including Tinkerbell stood in a group at the bottom of the stairs smiling; she thought her father was going to cry at one point. Her eyes scanned the room and found what she was looking for, Killian. Dressed in his pirate gear, all leather and guy liner too. He turned and saw her, gliding down the stairs like the beautiful swan she was. He smiled and watched as she made it to the bottom and spoke to her family

She made her way through the guests, greeting them and thanking them for coming then moving on to the next group. Soon she had reached him, Killian.

"Hello Beautiful." He said before twirling her around his wrist and pulling her close, being smart he looked around in case Papa Charming was watching. He quickly stole a kiss and Emma giggled.

"When do you think we should tell him?" She asked, looking at her father; who was laughing with her mother at a story Princess Ariel had just told them about Prince Eric.

"After the party, leave it until he is under the influence of alcohol." He whispered in her ear, just so she could hear before standing up and pulling a serious face as Emma laughed and playfully hit him.

"We don't want him drunk!" She exclaimed. "Just a few glasses of champagne or rum?" She said raising an eyebrow. Killian didn't catch on at first but a few seconds of thought, his mouth made an 'Ah' shape. He nodded at the princess and was off in the direction of Charming, pulling a flask of rum from his coat.

Everyone was having a great time! Dancing and socialising with the other guests. Killian was very successful with getting Charming slightly drunk, as Emma's Father started to dance with Killian in the middle of the dancefloor; pretending Killian was a girl and twirled him. Emma laughed at her two favourite men; she would use this story to her advantage later when she wanted to embarrass them. Tinkerbell had noticed something strange, Snow wasn't drinking alcohol, just taking sips of orange juice or water. She strolled over to Snow and Red, and then raised her eye looking at her glass then at Snow.

"Snow, is there something you wish to share with me?" Tinkerbell asked her, Red turning away to hide a smile, Snow looking around then leaning in to Tinkerbell.

"One of Emma's gifts this year will be a baby brother or sister, I'm pregnant!" She excitedly whispered to Tinkerbell so no-one else could hear. Tinkerbell quietly gasped and grinned before hugging Snow, this time a little gentler than her normal hugs; she was told they are pretty intense.

Meanwhile Emma had taken a walk out onto the gardens and across the pond to sit in her and Killian's lounge chair. She looked up at the castle; it was full of light and laughter.

"Quite the picture Ms Swan." An unknown voice said beside her, before Emma turned to find that Regina Mills, her step-grandmother had appeared beside her, smirking.


	10. Chapter 10 Crossed Nightmares

"Quite the picture Ms Swan." An unknown voice said beside her, before Emma turned to find that Regina Mills, her step-grandmother had appeared beside her, smirking.

"You...Regina, what are you doing here?" Emma asked, with a slight tremble in her voice but she sat firm. Regina pouted and shook her head at her step granddaughter.

"Tut Tut Emma, is that any way to speak to your family? I would have thought that Snow raised you better." She sarcastically stated.

"You left 18 years ago to be exact. I've just heard stories about you and I've been shown your picture. My Mother raised me better than good enough. So what are you doing here?" Emma replied, she sounded slightly annoyed that Regina had spoken about her mother like that.

"I know what you are about to do Ms Swan, destroy the dark curse." Emma looked confused, how could Regina know about that? She hadn't even told her parent's yet. "I see and hear a lot of things, anyway moving on. I have also heard that someone is searching for it too. I don't know who it is but I can tell you that they want to enact it…"

* * *

"Charming, that's enough to drink dear." Snow said, struggling to pull Charming away from the drinks table. She sighed and gave up. Turning to find a tipsy Killian at her side. "You did this, and look he can barely walk in a straight line." Snow stated, rolling her eyes before walking off.

Killian put his hand on her shoulder. "Wait! I need to tell you something." He said shaking his head trying to sober up. She turned around and crossed her arms. "You're Majesty, Your daughter and I have been having a secret romance, these past few months. She was scared to tell you in case you disapproved. I'm sorry for having to hide it from you." He told her, tilting his head slightly and looking at the floor, waiting for the slap to come…but it never came.

"I wish you would have told me sooner Killian. However I do not disapprove as Charming and I trust you and a man in Emma's life, other than her father, should help her get on the right path to becoming a successful princess and later a queen." Snow stated, before giving Killian a deathly look as if to say 'you hurt her, I hurt you'. And she was off, half dragging her husband back to the guests. Killian felt relieved that it had went that well but he felt bad as he still hadn't sent that message to the unknown source about quitting the job…

* * *

Emma became very worried but it motivated her to start her journey earlier than expected. As soon as Regina had told her that someone wanted to enact it, she disappeared with a cloud of black smoke. Emma jumped up and looked at the spot where Regina had sat. She sighed and paced around the gardens for some time before returning to her party to be greeted by Red.

"Emma! There you are, we've been looking for you." Red sighed before hugging Emma and gently pushing her towards her guests. Emma put a fake smile on and acted like nothing was wrong for the rest of night.

The guests had left and the cleanup had started. Red, Tinkerbell and the dwarves were welcome to stay that night; they had all drifted up to their rooms leaving Emma in the ballroom. She sat on the steps of the grand staircase, her hair had gone down and her makeup had started to wear off. She sighed and slipped off her shoes and stood up. Taking one last look of her party, she retreated back up to her room.

She didn't even want to see Killian, she changed into her pyjamas. And climbed into her bed, curling into a ball and closing her eyes before falling asleep.

* * *

_It was dark, ice cold and Emma found herself in her nursery. Her crib had toppled over and the balcony doors had flown open. She looked down to find herself in her ball gown, wrapped up in her yellow cloak. The ball gown was torn and the hems were covered in dirt. Her hair was loose and flying in the wind. Her bedroom door had opened and young version of her father entered holding a newborn wrapped in a knitted blanket with the word 'Emma' knitted in purple. Emma noticed that there was a huge trunk of a tree in the corner of her room… it was the wardrobe from her mother's stories. She also realised that her father was injured; blood soaking through is white shirt just on his collarbone. He opened the wardrobe and set the baby in it._

"_Find us." He whispered before closing the doors and a gust of wind coming from the wardrobe. He lay on the floor, clutching his sword with one hand and another on his collarbone. Emma crept around her fallen crib and kneeled beside him. Tears streaming down her face. _

"_Who are you?" Charming asked, Emma felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach. This was her father and he didn't even recognise her._

"_I'm your daughter. Emma, It's me daddy." She frowned as she helped him up. He looked at her confused but then his eyes widened._

"_Emma, I'm sorry." He said, his eyes glistening with tears. The wardrobe doors swung open and a bright yellow light surrounded then as Emma was lifted off her feet. Her yellow cloak was ripped off her and torn to shreds below her as she was being sucked into the portal. She grabbed her father's hands. Almost crying. _

"_Daddy, I love you but its too late… let go" She screamed over the noise coming from deep within the portal. Her father shook his head and held her tighter but she smiled and let go. The last thing she heard were her father's screams. The doors slammed shut and Emma was gone._

_A figure stood in Emma's nursery as Charming wept and called out for his daughter. The figure was more or less a shadow, it let out a laugh. "She's gone and I will get what I want now" It whispered before disappearing..._

* * *

Emma sat up in bed, her heart pounding. She looked around her room, tears running down her face. It was just a dream she told herself. She grabbed an extra pillow and hugged it for comfort before curling up in bed and clicking her fingers and her room was lit up with a dozen candles.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews and keep them coming so I can explain parts if you are unsure.**

** Okay so I thought the idea of Killian meeting Emma along her travels is actually a really good idea that I never thought of but anyway I wanted Killian to meet Emma before so we can already get some sort of relationship going so what I have planned will make a better chapter. **

**The title Crossed Nightmares is from where Charming's Nightmare of losing Emma is crossed with Emma seeing what would have happened if the dark curse had been enacted. **

**The main baddie of this story is in this chapter so I'd like to see who you would want to enact the dark curse and go up against Emma. Remembering that it isn't Regina... **

**I won't be updating every day sadly as I have lots of revision and exams coming up. I will try to update every few days. I also don't even know myself who is trying to enact the dark curse so give me some ideas :) **


End file.
